loraldfandomcom-20200213-history
Arcanville Spells
Arcanville is the foremost developer and researcher into new and innotive magic. With roughly 216 active wizards of significant level working within the Academe at any one time, in numerous specialist departments, Arcanville has the highest concetration of spells of anywhere within Drorn. Their only restriction on spells is ethical and cautionary. Spells that activly use evil energy, or tap into that of the Lower Planes are forbidden, as are spells that summon or bind things from those planes. Necromany while not inheritally evil is forbidden by the church because it iterferes with the spirit and soul, which the Ethos hold in highest regard. Any spells that enhances the ability to spy on people or conceal your presence or identity have a strict policy of forbidance to anyone without special authority (The Invisibility Act of 615qc). '0-Level Sorcerer/Wizard Spells' ''Advanced Player's Guide: Spark: Ignites flammable objects. Spell Compendium: '1st-Level Sorcerer/Wizard Spells' Advanced Player's Guide: Alter Winds: Increase/decrease strength of natural winds. Ant Haul: Triples carrying capacity of a creature. Break: Gives an object the broken condition. Crafter's Curse: Subject takes –5 on Craft skill checks. Crafter's Fortune: Subject gains +5 on next Craft check. Dancing Lantern: Animates a lantern that follows you. Expeditious Excavation: Moves 5-ft. cubes of earth. Flare Burst: As flare, but affects all creatures in 10 ft. Hydraulic Push: Wave of water bull rushes an enemy. Stone Fist: Your unarmed strikes are lethal. Stumble GapF: Small hole trips creatures. Touch of Gracelessness: Subject loses 1d6 + 1 Dex/two levels and is prone to falling down. Advanced Race Guide: Mudball: launch a ball of mud at an opponents face. Theft Ward: gain a +10 to Perception on one object from being stollen. Touch of Combustion: cause touched target to burst into flames. Windy Escape: brielfy become intangible to avoid damage. Ultimate Magic: Forced Quiet: Target cannot make loud noises. Unprepared Combatant: Target takes –4 on initiative and Reflex saves. Youthful Appearance: Target appears younger. Spell Compendium: Hail of Stone M : Stones deal 1d4 points of damage/level to creatures in the area (max 5d4). Wall of Smoke:Wall of black smoke obscures vision and nauseates those who pass through. Caster rerolls when determining the success of a game of chance. Mage Hand, Greater:As mage hand,but medium range and up to 40 lb. Raging Flame: Fires burn twice as hot, half as long. Repair Light Damage: Repairs 1d8 damage +1/level (max +5) to any construct. Slow Burn: Fires burn twice as long. Familiar Pocket: Garment or container becomes extradimensional safe haven for your familiar. 2nd-Level Sorcerer/Wizard Spells Advanced Player's Guide: Create Pit F: Creates an extradimensional pit. Dust of Twilight: Black particles extinguish light sources within area. Elemental Speech: Enables you to speak to elementals and some creatures. Elemental Touch: Gain energy damage touch attack. Glide: You take no falling damage, move 60 ft./round while falling. Share Language: Subject understands chosen language. Slipstream: Wave boosts creature's speed. Stone Call: 2d6 damage to all creatures in area. 'Advanced Race Guide:' Bestow Insight: target gains a +2 insight bonus to one skill. Gusting Sphere: create a ball of air that hurls those it strikes. Ultimate Magic: Compassionate Ally: Target is compelled to help injured ally. Cushioning Bands: Force bands protect against crushing. Defensive Shock: Electricity damages your attackers. Masterwork Transformation: Make a normal item into a masterwork one. Symbol of Mirroring: Triggered rune creates mirror images. Spell Compendium: Mechanus Mind:Reformat subject’s mind to be coldly calculating. Slapping Hand:Hand makes creature provoke attacks of opportunity. Frans Augment Familiar:Your familiar becomes more powerful. Fins to Feet:Transforms tails and fins into legs and feet. Repair Moderate Damage:Repairs 2d8 damage +1/level (max +10) to any construct. 3rd-Level Sorcerer/Wizard Spells Advanced Player's Guide: Aqueous Orb: Creates rolling sphere of water. Campfire Wall: Creates a shelter around a campfire. Cloak of Winds: Creates a screen of wind around you. Elemental Aura: Creates an aura of energy around you. Enter Image: Transfers your consciousness to an object bearing your likeness. Hydraulic Torrent: Creates torrent of water that bull rushes any creature in its path. Spiked PitF: As create pit, but filled with spikes. Twilight Knife: Floating knife attacks with you. Advanced Race Guide: Fins to Feet: transfer targets fins into walkable feet (sea). Ultimate Magic: Anthropomorphic Animal: Animal becomes bipedal. Distracting Cacophony: Noise makes it difficult to cast. Force Punch: Target takes force damage and is pushed away. Sands of Time: Target temporarily ages. Unadulterated Loathing: Target is compelled to avoid another creature. Spell Compendium: 4th-Level Sorcerer/Wizard Spells Advanced Player's Guide: Acid PitF: Creates a pit with a layer of acid on the bottom. Ball Lightning: Flying balls of lightning deal 3d6 electricity damage each. Calcific Touch: Touch attack slows target, 1d4 Dex damage. DetonateM: Inflicts 1d8/level energy damage to all creatures within 15 ft. Firefall: Causes fire to burst up, dealing 2d6 fire damage. River of Wind: A stream of wind causes nonlethal damage and can knock down or push creatures. Share Senses: See/hear/smell what your familiar is. True Form: Removes polymorph effects. Wandering Star Motes: Outlines subject and produces light as a sunrod. Advanced Race Guide: Earth Glide: pass through earth and stone with ease. Mirror Transport: Dimension door through mirror Ultimate Magic: Age Resistance, Lesser: Ignore penalties from middle age. Control Summoned Creature: Direct a summoned monster as if you had summoned it. Darkvision, Greater: See 120 ft. in total darkness. Daze, Mass: As daze, but affecting multiple creatures. Familiar Melding: Possess your familiar. Malfunction: Construct behaves oddly for 1 round/level. Ride the Waves: Target can breathe water and swim. Symbol of Slowing: Triggered rune slows creatures. Spell Compendium: 5th-Level Sorcerer/Wizard Spells Advanced Player's Guide: Fire Snake: Creates a serpentine path of fire 5 ft. long/level that deals 1d6 fire damage/level. Geyser: Creates a geyser of boiling water. Hungry PitF: As create pit, but dealing 4d6 damage to those in it as it closes. Life Bubble: Protects creatures from sustained environmental effects. Phantasmal Web: Catches subjects in illusory web. Treasure StitchingM: Objects on cloth become embroidered. Advanced Race Guide: Truespeak: comunicate with any creature that is not mindless. Wind Blades: harden the air around the target into jagged ionvisible blades. Ultimate Magic: Astral Projection, Lesser: Limited astral travel. Echolocation: Sonic sense gives you blindsight 40 ft. Fickle Winds: Wind walls selectively block attacks. Lightning Arc: Targets in a line take 1d6 electricity/level. Spell Compendium: 6th-Level Sorcerer/Wizard Spells Advanced Player's Guide: Cloak of Dreams: Creatures within 5 ft. fall asleep. Contagious Flame: Scorching rays cause 4d6 fire damage, then move on to new targets. Fluid Form: Gain DR 10/slashing, increases reach 10 ft., and breathe water. Getaway: Teleports you and select creatures to predetermined location. Sirocco: Hot wind does 4d6 damage, fatigues those damaged, and knocks creatures prone. Unwilling ShieldM: Subject shares wounds you receive. Advanced Race Guide: Path of the Winds: call fourth a mighty wind to clear a path in front of you. Ultimate Magic: Age Resistance: Ignore penalties from old age. Symbol of Sealing: Create triggeredwall of force. Spell Compendium: 7th-Level Sorcerer/Wizard Spells Advanced Player's Guide: Deflection: Attacks that miss are redirected back to the source of the attack. Expend: Wastes creatures' limited use magical ability. Firebrand: Allies gain flaming weapons, immunity to your fire spells, and a one-use ray of fire attack. Fly, Mass: One creature/level gains ability to fly. Planar Adaptation, Mass: As planar adaptation, but affects multiple creatures. Rampart: Creates 5-ft.-thick earthen barrier. Vortex: Creates a whirlpool in water. Ultimate Magic: Age Resistance, Greater: Ignore penalties from venerable age. Control Construct: Take control of a construct. Create Demiplane, Lesser: Create your own demiplane Spell Compendium: 8th-Level Sorcerer/Wizard Spells Advanced Player's Guide: Seamantle: Sheathes you in protective water. Stormbolts: 1d8 damage/level (max 20d8) to targets. Wall of Lava: Wall damages foes that try to enter, periodically launches lava at nearby targets. Ultimate Magic: Create Demiplane: As lesser create demiplane, but larger and with planar traits. Spell Compendium: 9th-Level Sorcerer/Wizard Spells Advanced Player's Guide: Clashing Rocks: 20d6 damage to target creature. Fiery Body: You gain various fire-related powers. Tsunami: Huge wave damages and sweeps up all in its path. Wall of SuppressionM: Creates wall that disables magic. Winds of Vengeance: Gives you the ability to fly and attack with wind. World Wave: Earth moves you across distances. Ultimate Magic: Create Demiplane, Greater: Ascreate demiplane, but larger and with more planar traits. Ride the Lightning: Transform into electricity. Symbol of Vulnerability: Triggered rune gives penalties. Spell Compendium:''